


Spirals

by PetitJ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Mind Reading, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitJ/pseuds/PetitJ
Summary: "To the contrary of what many people think, other people’s thoughts don’t come in clear strings of information. Unless said person is hurting, thoughts come in repetitive flashes of information, like a spiral." Queenie's casually reads Tina and Newt's minds and she gets some very interesting insight of them





	Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote at work (yeah, I know...) Thanks to @Wldwmn for beta reading this. You are the best hedgehog :)!

To the contrary of what many people think, other people’s thoughts don’t come in clear strings of information. Unless said person is hurting, thoughts come in repetitive flashes of information, like a spiral. Once someone starts to think, words go in different directions, however the subject is often the same. It always returns to the same place unless another thought interrupts it.

Queenie, being a legilimens her whole life, knew exactly how to avoid that background noise and filter people’s real concerns, desires or intentions into just one sentence such as: 

 

_“I am afraid”_

_“I am in love”_

_“I want to screw over my rival”_

_“She is beautiful”_

_“I couldn’t get the money for my bakery”_

 

It made her life easier to be honest. Some teachers at Ilvermorny said that to understand someone’s real mind, you had to pay attention to the way they mulled over those simple thoughts... but she disagreed. The secret inside someone else’s heart was hidden inside that pure and simple string of words.

However, when she met Newt Scamander, she faced a real challenge. It was not only his impossible accent, but also the way his mind worked. His thoughts weren’t a spiral, but more like a spider web. They followed certain directions - but also suddenly went in a completely different one. It was quite difficult to keep pace.

 

_“Creatures”_

_“Missing ones: Occamy, Niffler, Erumpent, Demiguise”_

_“...”_

_“I just want to recover my creatures”_

_“I don’t understand Miss Goldstein”_

_“...”_

_“I don’t want to be here”_

_“I am too awkward for this”_

_“I don’t want to be here”_

_“This is awkward”_

_“I don’t want to be here”_

_“I DON’T WANT TO BE HERE”_

 

She felt a bit overwhelmed. And when she realized he was indeed about to escape, she asked about what he prefered: strudel or pie. It was easier than to just tell him to relax. He was a bit of an odd duck, granted, but there was also a clumsy kindness that told her he was not a bad person. Also Tina, the usually suspicious-of-everything-and-everyone Tina, seemed to realize he was harmless. Her thoughts ranged from “He is just a klutzy scientist” to “I would rather deal with dark wizard than him”.

 

Interestingly, when they discovered that Jacob and he had disappeared, she got a glimpse of something. She couldn’t quite put it in words, but there was an emotion there. Her sister was... disappointed.

 

* * *

 

It was the first time she could see Newt’s thoughts so clearly. Queenie could read the memory like a book, which meant he was really hurting. Also, the same thoughts repeated themselves over and over:

 

_“She was my friend”_

_“I think I loved her”_

_“I protected her”_

_“She betrayed me”_

 

“She was a taker. You need a giver” she said, and she meant it. What he needed was someone who gave as much he did. It was all about balance.

Suddenly, Tina appeared and the topic switched to more comfortable grounds, to school rivalry to be more precise. Queenie loved Ilvermorny and she just couldn’t be expected to believe there was a better school. Without any trace of embarrassment, she started to sing its hymn along with Tina. As always when she was singing, her mind was completely focused on the task, however, she could hear some thoughts here and there.

Jacob was lovely as usual, thinking how wonderful she was. It was a common thought men had when she was around, but usually it had streaks of lust all through. With the lovely baker it was different. His repetitive “She is wonderful. She is beautiful. She is perfect” was full of admiration and affection. It was lucky that she knew how to keep her cool so well. It was a refreshing change, to say the least.

And just then, she could hear Newt’s thoughts for a second time. Again they were all mixed up, but three were clear as crystal:

 

_“Miss Goldstein is not what I thought”_

_“So full of contradictions”_

_“She is the most interesting human I’ve ever met”_

 

If she could, she would have giggled. Just like Jacob’s, even if a little bit lighter, his thoughts were surrounded by the same lovely aura.

 

 

* * *

 

Now she was the one hurting. Jacob was obliviated, and he wouldn’t remember her even if he tried. She tried to cling to the fact that Swooping Evil venom only erased bad memories, but she was not ready yet for the possibility of not being remembered by the man she loved.

She needed to collect herself first. Regroup her emotions. Only then could she pay a visit to Jacob. Also, Tina needed her now. Newt was staying another week in New York, and after all they’d been through they started to get along better. A lot better, to Queenie’s delight. Her big sister, always caring about others without expecting anything in return, had finally found someone who appreciated all the tenderness inside that prickly shell. As the most interesting creature, Newt could see beyond the plainness that many men would see and dismiss.

 “It’s a strange mix,” Queenie thought as she looked (from afar) at them interacting with the creatures in the case. She felt rather miserable overall, but there were still touches of happiness. In Tina’s case, she was happy but also still worried sick for her sister. She supposed that’s how the bond between them was - and she was grateful for that. 

Sadly, by the last day of Newt’s stay in New York, their usually cheerful thoughts about each other were filled with heartache:

 

_“I have to go back but I don’t want to”_

_“I wish he didn’t have to go”_

_“Is there a way I can go back?_

_“I shouldn’t have let myself become so attached to him”_

_“I don’t want to leave her”_

_“I don’t want him to leave”_

 

Queenie felt dizzy when he came to breakfast before leaving for the docks. She wanted to stop and tell them that if they loved each other, distance wouldn’t matter. But neither of them truly realized their feelings yet (they were too raw to be aware of them in a conscious level) so it might make things worse. Newt was still a bit uneasy about her mind reading and could be offended, as well. Still, she wanted to help... so while he was waiting for Tina to get her boots and jacket, she took a shot.

 

“I hope to see you again, Mr. Scamander” Queenie said.

“I hope so too, but…” he started to trail off, and a thought popped into her head from his.

_“What excuse I can use for that?”_

“You know, mail is so advanced these days. I know we can order a copy of your book from England, but sometimes it’s not about the message but more about the messenger? At least in Teenie’s case, that is.”

Newt looked at her, dumbfounded, even after saying goodbye to her for the last time. But she knew he would understand sooner or later.

 

* * *

 

When Teenie said something about a mission in France, obviously Queenie was worried but all she could do was support her sister and help her get ready. Out of habit Tina didn’t give her more details, but she could see clearly that this was related to Grindewald. There was also a huge chance to meet Newt there, not to mention the infamous Leta Lestrange. Her sister was not used to competing for anyone (being always her own woman) but part of her was aware of the fact that, in a way she couldn’t grasp entirely, Leta’s presence would imply a rivalry.

 Queenie wished she could be there to support her sister, and clear up any misunderstandings, but this was an “Auror thing” and she wasn’t allowed to go. She gave her sister her blessing before seeing her leave via portkey. Funny how thing worked out, though. Somehow she ended up in France too (along with Jacob), and to her surprise her help was not needed anymore... at least not in the way she’d expected. 

When all the chaos was over they regrouped in one of the Scamander properties in Paris, a small cottage outside the city. Queenie knew then that the Leta subject was closed for good. She saw confusing memories and a lot of disappointment in Newt’s side, but not even a pinch of affection. Actually, to her satisfaction, if there was any affection inside Newt’s mind, all it went straight and utterly to Tina (and in a different way than the new creatures he’d rescued from Leta’s hands).

 

“I need to clean that injury of yours, you know that?” said Tina looking for some Dittany in the shelves.

“It was just a friendly nip,” he replied, looking at his arm. “I’ve had worse with dragons and this one is so tiny.”

“I might not know as much about dragons as you, but even I know that ‘friendly nips’ can get infected.” Tina found the potion she was looking for and started to take care of the magizoologist, never stopping her complaints about how careless he was.

 “Is he going to be okay?” Jacob asked, worried. But he had his share of Goldstein tough love already. 

“Oh, they’re fine. Let’s go, hon. I think this fancy place must have enough to make ourselves a nice dinner!” 

Queenie took Jacob by the arm and left both the others be. She couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, though. They weren’t hurting, and their thoughts were loud and clear - even if they came and went in circles like a spiral.

 

_“I am glad you are ok”_

_“I am glad you are here with me”_

_“You are wonderful, Newt”_

_“You are amazing, Tina”_

_“I love you”_

_“I love you”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Till next time


End file.
